The Problems With Kaiba
by KHnews hound
Summary: Crossover: YGO When Sam leaps into Seto Kaiba, he gets a little more then he bargains for when he lears he has to save someone's life...and keep Kaiba's only family from chucking him in the Mental Asylum.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I: The Leaper**_

_It all started when a time travel experiment I was conducting went…a little caca. In the flip of a cosmic clock, I went from quantum physicist…to air force test pilot, which would be kinda fun…if I knew how to fly. But I wasn't alone. With me on this little adventure is Al, an observer from the project. Problem is…he's a hologram that only I can see and hear, so he can only lend moral support. In all this, I have to 'put right what once went wrong' in history. I guess that you can think of me as 'The Lone Ranger', with Al as my 'Tonto'…and I don't even need a mask._

"_Oh boy…"_

"…?" Sam wondered as he looked up.

"Big Brother…are you ok?" A little kid with black hair asked.

Sam looked at the computer screen and saw the reflection of a seventeen year old boy with blue eyes and a grim face staring back at him.

"Oh boy…" Sam said.

"_**The Problems with Kaiba"**_

**_September 17th, 2006_**

_Usually, I try to consider the situation and the person that I've leaped into. Take for example…right now. When I left, I was successful at delivering a piglet. Now, I'm looking at a bunch of papers on a big oak desk, a little kid looking at me with worry and calling me 'Big Brother', and a computer screen staring at me with a model on the stock of a company. This was going to be fun._

"Big Brother?" The black haired kid asked.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"I asked if you were ok. You zoned out for a minute, which is not normally you. Are you sure that you're alright?" The black haired kid asked.

"Whoa, Sam! I never figured that you'd get into somebody with the big bucks. At least, not someone as powerful as 'Seto Kaiba'...See if you can swipe a pen offa the desk." Al said, waiving his cigar in the air.

"Uh…why don't you go to the kitchen and get something to eat." Sam said, trying to keep up appearances with the kid.

"Right, maybe I can get you something too." The kid said as he left.

When the door shut, Sam turned to Al and asked, "All right, Al, what's going on?"

"Well, Ziggy predicted you were supposed to be Arizona in 1953." Al began.

"Really…Al, THEY DIDN'T HAVE SMALLER PERSONAL COMPUTERS IN 1953!" Sam said in a quiet panic.

"I know, which is why Ziggy's having a screwloose about it. So, can you tell me where you are, besides the fact that you're in Seto Kaiba?" Al asked.

"Well, I'm not too sure…" Sam began before he looked down and saw a tag on a briefcase.

_PERSONAL PROPERTY OF: KAIBA SETO_

_OCCUPATION: PRESIDENT AND CEO, KAIBA CORP._

_IF FOUND, PLEASE RETURN TO THIS ADDRESS: 1276 SHIZUNA ROAD, DOMINO CITY, JAPAN_

"Well, Al, according to the briefcase I'm in Domino City, Japan. Why do I feel like I know that place?" Sam asked.

"…Well, Kaiba Corp. was one of the sponsors of the Quantum Leap Project. They didn't ask too many questions and we didn't give them too many answers." Al said as he looked around the room.

"Al, who was that kid that left the room?" Sam asked.

Al tapped on his mini-computer for a few minutes before saying, "Mokuba Kaiba…he's around his early teens. And he's your brother…well, not _your_ brother, but _Seto's_ brother. And it looks like you got Seto's locket when you leaped into the businessman."

"Locket?" Sam asked simply.

Sam looked down and saw there was a locket shaped like a card dangling from his neck and reaching his upper chest.

"Ok…" Sam trailed off.

Sam walked around the room and looked at a small case that was on the desk. He opened it up and saw that it was a deck of cards.

"Hey, Al, why is there a deck of cards here on the desk?" Sam asked.

Al walked up and said, "Holy…Sam, this is Kaiba's personal Duel Deck! Sam, please tell me that Swiss cheese brain of yours remembers how to duel."

Sam looked at the deck and thought for a few moments before saying, "So far I've got nothing."

Mokuba walked in and asked, "Seto…I think you should stay here today."

Sam turned around and said, "What do you mean, Mokuba?"

"Well…if you don't know your own Duel Deck, then I wonder how much else you forgot." Mokuba said.

"Look, Mokuba, I'm fine…I just kinda dozed off for a minute but I'm fine now." Sam said, trying to alleviate the little boy's fears.

Mokuba looked into Sam's eyes for a moment before he said, "All right, but Yugi and the others are going to call me if something's wrong, ok?"

Sam, thinking that it was normal, agreed.

Mokuba looked at Sam for a moment before he walked out with his Big Brother, all the while thinking that he had lost whatever mind that he thought he had before.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I thought this would be new, a Quantum Leap crossover where Seto Kaiba, the cold businessman and 'leap-ee', trades places with the ever do-gooder Dr. Sam Becket, the 'leap-er'. Tell me what you think. Don't forget, read and review.

Disclaimers

Quantum Leap belongs to Universal Television and Bellisarius Productions and YuGiOh! belongs to ViZ entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II: School Daze**_

Sam looked around the school building as the limo receded into the background traffic that was Domino City's Highway. He saw a lot of people sitting around outside the building.

"Ya know, I think I'm gonna like this leap." Al said with a suggestive smirk and a small bite on his cigar.

"AL!" Sam said quietly, yet making a point.

"What, just because they make the skirts a little short here doesn't mean…" Al began before the bell rang.

'Whew…saved by the bell…on second thought, very bad idea.' Sam thought with panic.

Al sensed Sam panicking so he said, "Kaiba's classroom is up the stairs second set of stairs in the main hallway and third door on the left."

Sam ran as fast as he could to reach the destination that Al had told him. He arrived in just as the tardy bell rang. He was about to sit down when he saw that the entire class, including the teacher, was staring at him.

Sam gave a nervous chuckle and said, "Bad morning…," before taking his seat near the back.

As soon as Sam sat down, a blonde haired kid had whispered, "So, Moneybags, da guy dat wakes you up miss his appointment dis morning or did you forget the time."

Sam didn't say anything, just to appear normal.

"Whatsa matter, money clip got ya tongue?" The blonde haired kid whispered.

"Mr. Wheeler, since you obviously know the lesson, could you please explain what happened in the American Southwest in the 1950's that relates to modern military aircraft today?" the teacher asked.

Joey was simply stumped at this point.

"…Can anyone else?" The teacher asked, fully expecting no one to answer.

"It was when the United States Air Force had broken the Mach 3 barrier and the second test pilot had survived to tell of the mistakes that were made to the aircraft design." Sam answered, knowing full well what had happened.

It was then that Sam's second mistake of the school day occurred, and the second stare that the entire class made.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

At lunch, Sam decided to skip lunch altogether and see what people had thought of this Seto Kaiba. Although all he heard was things like 'Tightwad, cheapskate, jerk, creep,' etc.

"Al, people think that Seto Kaiba is really a jerk?" Sam asked.

"Well, people didn't think highly of Seto because he was mean to everybody. Personally I think it's because he had to protect his little brother all the time." Al said with solemn tones in his voice.

Sam noted this and said, "What do I have to change here Al?"

Al tapped Ziggy and said, "According to Ziggy, there's a 95.4 chance that you're here to stop Mokuba and Serenity Wheeler from getting killed in an explosion at the Kami Game Shop and driving Seto to the men…tal…mental hospital."

Sam looked at Al and said, "So…there's no pressure."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sorry this one's short, but I'm getting things put together, I promise. Don't forget to read and review!

Disclaimer

See chapter 1


End file.
